Logan Westbrook: The Fifth Year
by Zero Devastator
Summary: (Remake to The Story of Two Champions) Logan Westbrook, one of the champions from last years Triwizard Tournament, returns to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a fifth time, and one champion will return to join him for a second time as times become dark.
1. 12 Grimmauld Place

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

He sat inside his bedroom in 12 Grimmauld Place, located at the Borough of Islington in London, it was the first time he was here, and he was somewhat alone, minus his pals Ron Weasley, and his family, and Hermione Granger. He sat at the old wooden desk, reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , with a lamp lighting the desk so he could be able to read it. All alone, Logan Westbrook, a 14-year-old wizard, sat there, even though he was reading, he was still bored, nobody had came to his bedroom to check on him, or talk to him, Fred and George, Rons brothers, had pulled pranks on him for a few minutes, but stopped after Logan tried to put an end to it by using the full body-bind curse, and after his former teacher and friend, Remus, caught him trying to do it. _"They must think I'm dead."_ Logan thought, he had been bored ever since a few weeks ago, when he had stopped getting letters from a certain Veela from France, which he had talked to after the 1994-1995 Triwizard Tournament which was held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _"Why are you not sending me letters Fleur?"_ he thought. He closed the book and started to think of something else to do instead of reading.

He could read.

 _No_

He could write

 _Not in the mood to._

He could play the piano.

 _Yes_

He got up from the desk, and went over to the door, he opened it, and looked around, nobody seemed to be around, and he exited the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He begin to make the journey downstairs, and heard a door open, and close, _"Probably nothing."_ he thought, and kept walking towards the drawing room, where the piano stayed, he entered the room and saw the piano, he sat down, and looked at the white keys that were attached to it. He pressed a key, then another, next thing he knew, he was playing Fur Elise. The sound of the classical music that he was playing filled the room with peace it seemed, it almost made Logan fall asleep, later on he finished the song, and heard somebody clap from behind, he turned to see her, his godmother, Nymphadora Tonks was at one of the couch, she must've sneaked over to it while he was playing. His face lit up like a boy on his birthday, or Christmas Day even, he went over to her, she got up from the couch, and they shared a hug, "Good to see you Nym!" he said, embracing her tightly, Nymphadora could barely breath, but she didn't care, her godson missed her, she patted him on the back. "Good to see you to Logan." she said with a smile, they stopped hugging, "What're you doing here?" Logan asked, looking at his godmother while sitting down on the couch, "Harry got into... trouble..." she answered, "What happened?".

"Well, Logan used the patronus charm in front of a muggle, his cousin..."

"Go on."

"...And he got in trouble, the ministry sent him a letter saying he was expelled from Hogwarts... and we came and got him, brought him here." she added, "Is that so?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Well, he told me about his cousin in letters, but its great to see you again!" he said, "I agree with you." she said, "Now come on, lets go in the dining room."

* * *

After several minutes of hearing Harry and Sirius talking about Voldemort, everybody engaged in casual conversation, it was then Nymphadora brought up something Logan didn't feel like talking about at the moment, "So Logan, who was the girl you talked to this Summer?" _"Shite!"_ he thought, "Her name is Fleur, she was at the tournament a few months ago..." Fred said.

 _"Stop."_

"He also went to the Yule Ball with her..." George added.

 _"Please stop."_

"Hey Logan, didn't you guys snog after-"

"ENOUGH!" Logan nearly screamed, everybody looked at Logan, who had an angry on his face, "Enough..." he said in a regular, though angry tone. "We did not snog after the Yule Ball, that liar Rita Skeeter is responsible for doing that! You guys all know that's not true!" he said, "What happened was, we danced, we walked for a little outside, we kissed, end of story!" he added.

"What she said is rubbish!"

"Logan." Nymphadora said, "That's enough." everybody then looked in different directions and back to their business, "I'm sorry, its just that she hasn't spoken to me for weeks, and-"

"We understand Logan, don't worry." Mrs. Weasley said, "No, you don't." he said, "We have talked for a long time this Summer, I'd send her a letter one day, she'd send me one back the next morning, if I was lucky I'd run away and head to France-" he said until Mrs. Weasley interrupted him, "You don't mean that do you?!" "I do, besides I haven't seen her in so long." he said, "Surely you guys can understand that, can you?" he asked, everybody just stayed silent. "Well fine." Logan said, and walked out of the dining room.


	2. The Beginning of a New Year

After the situation with Harry and the Ministry of Magic was dealt with, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Logan started to make their way towards Platform 9 3/4 to begin the fifth year, but for Fred and George it was their seventh year, which is also their last year at Hogwarts, and for Ginny it was her fourth year, Logan and the rest stopped at the barrier that led to Platform 9 3/4, "You first Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley said, Fred and George lined up their carts and they ran through the barrier, disappearing as they went through, "Logan, Hermione, you go." she said, Logan and Hermione did the same thing that Fred and George did, and they went through the barrier, after that they moved out of the way to let Harry, Ron, and Ginny go, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley so they could see them off. "Can't believe we are in our fifth year." Logan said, "I know, I can't wait for the end of next year!" Hermione said, flashing a huge smile that shown all of her pearly white teeth, "Why? You always love it at Hogwarts!" Ron said, Hermione frowned quickly and turned to look at her redheaded friend, "I meant I couldn't wait for the O.W.L.s. Ronald!" Hermione said, then rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead, "O.W.L.s?! What are those?" Ron asked. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations." Logan said, "Bloody Hell! I'll never pass!" Ron nearly shouted, causing Logan and Hermione to snicker a bit, "That's not funny guys!" he shouted, causing the group of teens, except for Ron, to laugh, during that Hermione turned to look at Ron, "The only reason why you say that is because you don't study!" she said, "I do to study!" Ron shot back, "Well you don't study hard enough!" Logan said, then he laughed. "Well, I'll study more harder! I'll bet you guys!" Logan and Hermione stopped dead in their traps, stared at each other, and turned to look at Ron, "Oh really?!" Logan questioned, "Yeah!" Ron answered, "Ok then, 100 Galleons says you won't!" he said.

"Deal!"

Logan and Ron shook hands, and they began to walk again, while walking Logan noticed a familiar figure walking into the train, her hair was blonde, she was wearing a blue hoodie, and a skirt, with black shoes, _"No..."_ Logan thought, _"It couldn't be."_

Was that Fleur?

Logan blinked to see if the figure was gone, and it was, unless it wasn't his imagination, but whoever the person was they had gotten on the train. Logan then recognized another figure, this time it wasn't his imagination, since he had saw the girl several time in his years in Hogwarts, the girl was wearing a Black jacket, with a pink shirt on, she was also wearing a gray skirt, and black shoes, another thing he could notice was the girl's beautiful, purple hair. Logan smiled, easily recognizing the person, and he looked at his friends, "I'll meet you guys, I need to see someone." he said, and walked over to the girl, he patted her on the shoulder, she turned, and he gave her a grin, "Where the heck have you been?!" he nearly shouted, the girls eyes widened, and she hugged Logan.

It was his Metamorphmagus friend, and relative of the Tonks, Chelsea Tonks.

"Good to see you Logan!" she said, letting loose of her grip on him, "Same to you!" he said, "What have you done this Summer?" Chelsea asked, "I've been talking to Fleur, well, used to." Logan said, Chelsea's smile disappeared, turning into a sad face, "Did she break up with you?" she asked.

Logan just shrugged.

"Maybe shes coming to Hogwarts?!" Chelsea nearly yelled, smiling again, Logan couldn't imagine Fleur coming back to Hogwarts, wouldn't she want to stay with her friends at France? Sure he knew Fleur lived somewhere near the coast of France, but wouldn't that be a little far away from her home?

He didn't know.

"I never thought of that Chelse, but I doubt that she would want to." Logan said, "Yeah you're right, 'cause remember what she talked about?"

Logan could easily remember that.

"Yeah." he said, "We'll talk about it more on the train." Chelsea said, Logan and Chelsea were about to step on the train until a figure approached them, it was Nymphadora. "Have a good fifth year guys." she said smiling, "Thanks Dora." Chelsea said, Nymphadora then hugged them both, "I love you guys!" she said, she let go of her grip on the two teenagers, and looked at them, "Be careful at Hogwarts." she said, "We will." Logan and Chelsea said in unison. "Bye guys!" Nymphadora said, "Bye!" Logan and Chelsea said once again in unison, and they walked inside the train, Logan and Chelsea entered what Logan called a cabin, and they sat down. Logan looked outside, seeing many people looking at the train, wanting to see their children off before the train left, "Where's your parents?" Chelsea asked, "At the Ministry, they might quit." Logan said, Chelsea then sat beside of Logan, "Why would they do that?!" Chelsea asked, surprised. "Its the minister, the idiot is lying to the whole wizarding world, saying Vold-, You-Know-Who isn't alive." Logan said, "Well, isn't that like freedom of speech?" Chelsea asked, "The minister is lying Chelsea, he shouldn't be lying." Logan said, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"I am Chelse." Logan said, "He shouldn't be lying if he has the title of Minister." then the train started to move, and everybody outside started to wave, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the train soon was out of the station, and off they were to Hogwarts.

 **Well, that's the second chapter! And I hope if anybody doesn't mind me saying this, but if anyone of you reading this is in a Harry Potter role-play group, I would be glad to join, I've been a little bored lately. Send me a message if there is one I'm able to join!**

 **'Till the next chapter... *Forms fire circle around me* ...Peace out! *Flames shot up and I disappear***


End file.
